Change of Heart
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Lindsay and Danny are engaged and are about to wed. But there's a problem...the bride's in love with someone else. Read and found out who.


CSI Lindsay Monroe groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock, which read Sat 9:00am. Sighing she sat up and looked at her engagement ring that sat on ring finger; Lindsay was getting married today to her fellow CSI and now fiancé Daniel Messer.

But Lindsay had a problem... she was in love with her best friend and boss CSI Mac Taylor. Lindsay got out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of the drawers and hit the shower.

X

Lindsay walked around the mall hoping a shopping spree would get her mind off of her boss... no such luck because she just spied Mac and Dr. Sid Hammerback in a tuxedo store and decided to say hi. Lindsay walked over and into the shop "Mac, Sid" she said, the two older men turned around "Lindsay Monroe look at you, I can't believe today is the day you and Danny say I do" Sid said to her.

Lindsay gave a false smile "I know neither can I" she said then looked at Mac "please tell you're just picking a tux up?" she asked him, Mac smiled "yes, I ordered it weeks ago" he replied. Mac held Lindsay's gaze and Lindsay swore that if she didn't break the gaze she'd go weak in the knees.

Lindsay looked away and at Sid "can I talk to you in private for a sec?" she asked him Sid nodded and followed her outside the store, once outside Lindsay turned to look at him "I'm in love with Mac" she blurted out then gasped at what she had just said.

Sid looked at her "rewind you're in love with Mac? Then why are you marry Danny?" he asked her, Lindsay sighed "awhile back Mac told me there could be no him and me and I accepted and I moved onto Danny who loves me" she replied "but the question remains... do you love Danny?" Sid asked her.

Lindsay wanted to cry oh how she wanted to cry, "there can be no Mac and Lindsay" she said turned and ran away crying. Mac walked out of the store in time to see Lindsay run away crying, "what the hell happened?" he demanded of his friend "Lindsay will be fine she's just hurting a little" Sid replied.

Mac had no idea why on earth Lindsay would be hurting but then something in the back of his mind told him he had something to do with it...No I can't have.

Mac looked at Sid "I have a confession to make" he said, Sid gave him a look which meant he could continue "I think I'm in love" Mac said. The two walked to a small café, ordered and sat down "tell me" Sid said "there's something about her eyes it's like I'm under a spell or something, I love her smiles, cheeky grins, when she blushes she's adorable I want to just scoop her into my arms and kiss her, her seriousness on the job, the way she dresses she's beautiful in anything. I love her... I'm in love with Lindsay" Mac finished explaining.

**That Afternoon**

Lindsay sat on the couch in her changing room at the church in her wedding dress; it was a white long sleeved off the shoulder wedding dress, white heels, eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. Her hair was done in a bun. Lindsay sighed as the bridesmaids and the maid of honour who was her fellow CSI Stella Bonsera and her sister Kate Monroe and CSI Aiden Burn got themselves ready; the three wore matching hot red dresses that stopped at the knee with thin straps, matching heels and lipstick.

Stella walked over and sat next to the bride-to-be "are you sure about this?" she asked her "Mac made it quite clear that there never was and there never will be a Mac and Lindsay" Lindsay replied they heard music "it's totally like time Lindsay" Kate said.

Everyone got up and made their way towards the main church doors and got into line "alright remember it's Kate first then Aiden then Stell then me and Mac" Lindsay said quietly, music started and the doors opened and one by one Kate, Aiden and Stella made their way down the aisle and the doors closed.

Lindsay realised there was no sign of Mac "where the hell is he?" she wondered quietly out aloud "right here", Lindsay turned her head to see Mac walking over "you ready?" Mac asked her 'NO I LOVE YOU NOT DANNY TAKE ME BEHIND THESE CLOSED DOORS OR BACK IN MY CHANGING ROOM' her mind screamed but instead she said "I'm ready", music began the doors opened and they began the walk down the aisle.

Lindsay stood next to Danny as the priest spoke, after about 20 minutes and after the I dos was what changed Lindsay's life forever "does anyone here object to these two being joined together in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece?" the priest asked, at first the room was silent then came "I object" from a familiar voice.

Lindsay turned around... it was Sid "and sir why do you not want these two to marry?" the priest asked "cause the bride is in love with someone else" Sid replied and using his finger pointed it at Mac. Mac and Lindsay locked gazes "Lindsay do you love Mac?" Danny asked her, without breaking the gaze she replied "I Do". Sid looked Mac "and Mac do you love Lindsay?" he asked him, without breaking the gaze Mac replied "I Do"...

**10 minutes later**

"Do you Mack Oliver Taylor take Lindsay Anne Monroe to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish to care for through sickness and health forgoing all others till death do you apart?" the priest asked "I Do" Mac replied "and do you Lindsay Anne Monroe take Mack Oliver Taylor to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish to care for through sickness and health forgoing all others till death do you apart?" the priest asked "I Do" Lindsay replied.

The priest looked at the crowd "is there anyone in this room who thinks that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your piece?" he asked, the room remained silent "no one. Now by the power invested in me, in God and in this church I now pronounce you husband and wife you may for the first time kiss your bride" the priest concluded.

Lindsay handed the bouquet of flowers to Stella, placed her hand on Mac's cheek and pulled him down and kissed him he kissed back, the crowd stood cheering. Mac and Lindsay broke the kiss "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls I give to you Mr and Mrs. Mac and Lindsay Taylor" the priest said everyone cheered as Mac and Lindsay faced the crowd as man and wife.


End file.
